starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Albatros77
Albatros77: Modèle:Guerre Salut salut, je viens de voir (un peu tardivement, je m'en excuse), ton modèle guerre. Pour la "belle syntaxe", je vais toucher à ça dans l'heure qui suit ;) Emojo, 3 février 2009 à 09:34 (UTC) Chap Cale Salut jaimerais savoir pourquoi tu a effacer les texte concernant maitre chap cale et alemanok sans aucune raison valables Salut explique moi dons la raison du blanchiment des pages et du retrait des noms dans toutes les archives de maitre chap cale et alemanok - Eh bien, je les effacés parce que ces personnages n'existent pas. On ne parle sur ce wikia de personnages de Star Wars uniquement officiels, et non pas des créations de fans. Par contre, tu peux aller sur le wikia Star Wars Fanon, qui est en anglais, espagnol ou allemand, et sur lequel tu pourras mettre tes personnages. Ou sinon, tu présente tes personnages sur ta page utilisateur, mais pas en tant qu'articles. Albatros77 ce personnage autant que alemanok est officiel et authentique et si tu fréquente se site uniquement pour effacer les articles des autres je te conseille fortement de le quitter à linstant et je te frerais remarqueé que toute la famille skywalker et solo après han et luke ne sont pas officiel et soont des personnages se fans donc je te prirais de ne plus effacait les chose qui te déplaise. - Ah vraiment, Chap Cale et Alemanok sont officiels? Alors c'est marrant, quand je tapes ces noms sur Google ou Wookiepedia, je ne tombe sur aucun personnage de Star Wars. Si ils sont vraiment officiels, montre-moi des images, donne-moi des liens, dis-moi dans quels livres, romans ou BD (Star Wars, pas un livre en hongrois) où tes personnages apparaissent? Sinon, les personnages après Han et Luke ne sont pas authentiques? Je vais sur le site officiel de Star Wars, je les retrouve, alors ce sont des fans qui ont piraté le site? Je me répète: si tu veux, tu mets tes personnages sur ta page utilisateur, mais pas en tant qu'articles. Albatros77 Canon ou pas canon ??? Bonjour, je voulais savoir si ce wiki était uniquement de sources canons ? aussi je voulais savoir comment niveau chronologie, comment poser "Clone wars" et "the clone wars" ? merci. - Oui, ce wiki est canon (il existe un wiki anglais Star Wars Fanon). Comme par contre, c'est un wiki, que tout le monde peut modifier, ça arrive que (comme là-haut par exemple) certains mettent des personnages non-officiels en ligne. Par rapport à Clone Wars, il faudrait mettre les deux en même temps. Les deux sont officiels, alors côté chronologie, c'est vrai que c'est pas top.Albatros77 : désolé de revenir si tard, si les gens mettent du non-canon, pourquoi ne pas les renvoyer sur le fanon-en ou de leur proposer de créer la version fr ? comment savoir où est le vrai après tout ça ? j'imagine que les gens bossent dur sur leur article, mais si c'est non-canon pourquoi l'accepter ? comme tu l'indiques à d'autres archivistes pourquoi ne pas leur faire leur non-canon sur leur page de discussion ? ou comme créer ce modèle de navigation = { {fanon} } tu peux voir ce que ça donnerait sur ce lien MA-fr Sarahd en haut à droite. tu peux également me retrouver ICI si tu souhaites me poser des questions ! : justement les 2 clonewars sont-ils considérés canon ? ou tenez vous juste compte des films ? je vois aussi au-dessus que les archivistes confondent "officiel" et "canon" ; ce n'est pourtant pas la même chose ! pour te faire comprendre tu devrais leur expliquer (?) IMZADI 8 avril 2009 à 08:07 (UTC) Quel à-propos! Justement, là on se retrouve avec trois nouvelles fiches, Salfa Gawan, R9 P7, Fabien remon, non-canon forcément. Je vais laisser un message sur ces pages et je verrais bien: le problème là, c'est que l'auteur ne s'est pas inscrit, alors je peux pas lui mettre sur sa page utilisateur. Par rapport au modèle , je suis plutôt réticent parce que personne ici n'a jamais décidé. Et après tout, je suis qu'un utilisateur pour le moment. Justement, toi qui est admin, peux-tu m'indiquer la procédure à suivre? Par rapport à Clone Wars, je ne comprends pas la différence entre "officiel" et "canon". Tous les deux sont officels en tout cas, mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer? Merci d'avance, Albatros77 : => Canon: ce qui est vu lors d'un film ou d'un épisode. En fait, nous acceptons que le canon. : => l'officiel est tout ce qui est dit par les producteurs lors d'interviews ou de livres dit manuels techniques, encyclopédies... : => apocryphe ou non-canon est tout ce qui est issu de livres de BD, de comics... : => Fanon tout ce qui est amateur et créé (donc) par les Fans. : => nous pouvons également accepter certains faits qui auraient été mais suprimés au montage ou certaines infos provenant des scripts (nom d'1 planète étant prévue au script et dont son apparition à l'écran est suprimée au montage... mais les persos sont bien en missions sur celle-ci et donc au lieu de dire qu'ils sont sur une planète inconnue, là on s'autorise à prendre son nom inscrit au script) : Nous sommes intransigeants sur les "faits" canon, car dans notre univers avec 10 films et quasi-900 épisodes il y a déjà beaucoup d'infos à archiver. il arrive continuellement que les romanciers ajoutent des aventures à 1 perso, sans tenir compte des autres écrivains et voire même des films ou épisodes !!! et le perso peut se retrouver dans chaque roman, à la même époque dans 2 endroits différents. si je prends l'exemple de Kirk, chaque écrivain lui donne un vaisseau et un grade différent, à l'arrivée il aurait été sur 15 vaisseaux en 7 ans !!! si cela t'intéresse de comprendre pourquoi le non-canon est mis de côté va sur la fiche de Uhura et regarde en bas sa section "non-canon", un dessinateur de comics a transformé notre belle Africaine en caucasienne blonde et aussi notre bel Asiatique Hikaru Sulu est devenu un Africain !!! : si un évènement non-canon est commun à tout le monde, il n'entre pas dans la biographie, mais en bas de page ,on rajoute une section "non-canon" et on l'indique. : Notre wiki s'appelle Memory Alpha, son nom est tiré d'un épisode où un planétoïde sert d'archivage pour toutes les données de la Fédération. : par contre il existe en anglais un site non-canon qui référence à la fois le canon et y ajoute tout ce qui est issu des BD, comics, romans, ETC. qui par défaut s'appelle Memory Beta. : si bien qu'ici il semblerait que vous acceptiez BD, comics, romans ? ce qui fait de ce wikiSW un site d'archives officielles et non pas uniquement un site canon... ça va je suis clair ??? : Normalement même juste avec une IP tu peux lui créer sa fiche de discusssion et lui laisser un message ! A toi de voir avec ton administrateur (j'ai pas trouvé) la politique de ce wiki au niveau archivage et vois si tu peux devenir administrateur afin de l'aider en cas d'basence ou si tu es plus souvent présent !!! : c'est sûr que si vous êtes uniquement canon, c'est pas gagné avec tous les articles non-canon !!! ce qu'il faut c'est que les archivistes référencent chaque infos mises en citant entre parenthèses la source !!! Si la politique d'archivage est parfaitement définie, ne pas hésiter à l'indiquer par un lien en page d'accueil afin que les visiteurs en prennent bonne note, ça évite les corrections et les prises de tête (comme chez nous) : Mon cher Albatross n'hésite pas à me contacter si des choses sont mal expliquées !!! bonne journée à toi. IMZADI 9 avril 2009 à 12:21 (UTC) Merci beaucoup, là j'ai compris, et ne t'inquiète pas car ta description est vraiment très claire. Donc ici, nous suivons le principe du Wikia SW en, qui est de donner des fiches sur tes trois premières catégories, plus la cinquième en ignorant la partie "Fanon" qui devrait, oui, être créée avec un autre wiki. C'est pourquoi j'essaye d'éviter ces fiches en tant qu'articles à part entière, mais je suis tout-à-fait d'accord qu'elles soient mises sur une fiche utilisateur. Albatros77, 9 avril 2009 à 16:25 (UTC) : Parfait !!! dire qu'au début, je posais la question car en lisant certaines fiches je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu certaines infos dans le film, je comprends mieux si c'était issu d'un roman !!!. J'irai voir tes articles à l'occasion !!! : J'ai failli oublié si tu as le droit (voir avec ton admin) tu peux accueillir les nouveaux en créant leur fiche de discussion dans "modification récente" tu auras l'IP suivi de DISCUTER en rouge, clique dessus et quand la fenêtre est ouverte tape ce modèle (colle les crochets) { {Bienvenue} } le wiki créera donc sa page de discussion et en plus, il est quand même plus sympa d'accueillir les nouveaux !!! si ton admin est régulièrement présent et qu'il ne voit pas une fiche fanon, dis lui car lui à la possibilité de la supprimer au contraire d'un simple archiviste !!! vas simplement sur sa page de discussion (par exemple) et indique lui toutes les fiches fanon que tu as repérées ! propose lui ton aide s'il est débordé et si tu es bon deviendras-tu admin aussi ??? Ciao, A +. merci pour l'info sur ma page !!! IMZADI 12 avril 2009 à 11:47 (UTC) Admin Bonjour Albatros, je ne sais pas comment devenir administrateur, j'en ai fait la demande il y a longtemps et n'ai jamais eu de réponse !! Emojo 8 avril 2009 à 07:19 (UTC) :Désolé alors. Je pensais, vu le nbre de modifications que tu avais faites, que tu en étais un. J'ai demandé là-haut à notre collègue. Albatros77 ::Voici la liste des Star Wars Wiki:Administrateurs. Vu que votre admin. fondateur (unique admin en fait) a plus contribué depuis 2005, je vous conseille soit de le contacter, s'il a laissé son mail dans la base de données, pour qu'il nomme un autre admin ou plusieurs (les contributeurs les + actifs, motivés et respectant les règles) est aussi bureaucrate, ce qui permet de nommer d'autres personnes à des postes d'admin et/ou de bureaucrate, soit de contacter Wikia (pages spéciales - contact Wikia) pour le remplacer. - Philoust123 (MA-fr) 12 avril 2009 à 12:35 (UTC) Admin on Star Wars Wiki Hi, I have given you admin rights, please use it right :-)-- BlueDevil Talk 12 avril 2009 à 17:53 (UTC) : Thank you very well!Albatros77 13 avril 2009 à 13:50 (UTC) Wookiepédia.fr Voilà j'insiste parce que j'aimerais qu'on ne parte pas sur un malentendu (dsl si j'en deviens importun ^^) Mon objectif avec wookiepédia.fr a toujours été de mettre en avant la version française de wookieepedia. Quand je me suis intéressé à la question, ce wiki ne bougeait pas vraiment, à part EMojo (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai tenté de le contacter pour lui parler de mon projet cf. le haut de sa page de discussion) Wookiepedia n'est pas forcément synonyme de Wikia, voir les versions allemandes et polonaises. Pourquoi je trouve que Wikia est un mauvais choix : - le nom de domaine : fr.starwars.wikia.com ... c'est vraiment pas porteur, trop de sous domaines. - la liberté : il serait difficile d'imposer à wikia l'ajout d'une extension qui nous intéresse par exemple - pas de pub : je sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que la pub sur la version anglaise est carrément envahissante pour moi - le skin que l'on veut. Wikia a une interface cohérente pour tous ses wikis, est-ce pertinent pour nous ? (à mon avis non) J'aimerais vraiment exposer mon avis et mes projets plus en détails avec vous (par mail, MSN?, le mien: el_hombre_dorado à hotmail point com) Comme je le disais, je suis ouvert à tout, mais ça veut aussi dire être libre de faire ce qu'on veut, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec wikia. En tout cas je n'ai pas d'idées figées et serais heureux d'avoir votre avis/idées. Je veux surtout pas que vous preniez ça comme un vol ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai déjà travaillé en communauté et c'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire un truc tout seul dans mon coin (d'où mon insistance) et dans tous les cas je partagerai le travail que j'ai déjà effectué. Pour te donner une idée de ce que j'ai fait, j'ai uploadé une image là : Image:Wookiepédia.jpg. C'est beaucoup de travail pour et j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas pour rien... (message copié sur la page de discussion de Emojo) Trazeris 14 avril 2009 à 12:21 (UTC) : Eh bien dis-moi, présenté comme ça, ça me paraît vraiment positif. J'avoue qu'au début, je le prenais mal, mais là tu me rassures. : Mais on vient de nous donner le poste d'admin. Alors je te dis franchement, pour l'instant je préfère ne pas trop me mouiller (même si l'aperçu que tu nous a donné est impressionnant, c'est vraiment du beau travail). Donc, j'attends de voir. Je viendrais sur le site lors de son ouverture, et je comparerais les capacités des deux: c'est à dire facilité à modifier, modèles, import de fichiers, protection des pages, etc. : Après, je verrais avec Emojo. : Voilà :) Albatros77 14 avril 2009 à 17:15 (UTC) :: Pour Albatros77 : tu peux consulter ma page de discussion pour voir ce que j'ai répondu à Trazeris ! :: Au passage, je t'invite à visiter cette page (disponible dans 20 minutes) qui résume le travail qui nous attend. Emojo 14 avril 2009 à 17:56 (UTC) ::::Je respecte ton choix, même si j'ai du mal à le comprendre réellement. Tu sembles souligner les intérêts qu'il y aurait à le faire mais sans tirer les mêmes conclusions que moi. Je trouve particulièrement qu'attendre d'avoir une version stable n'est pas un argument très pertinent, autant travailler ensemble dès maintenant, nous y arriverons d'autant plus rapidement. Pardon si je semble agressif, mais je suis déçu de votre décision (toi et EMojo) , simplement. Gardons cependant le contact pour le futur. (je copie sur vos 2 pages pour plus de simplicité) Trazeris 14 avril 2009 à 21:10 (UTC) :::::Hello ! Wookiepédia est lancée. Dis moi ce que tu en penses. Tout n'est pas encore au point mais si on joignait nos efforts, ça irait beaucoup plus vite. Tu pourras remarqué que j'ai ajouté des articles en provenance de Wikipédia. c'est là : http://wookiepedia.fr Trazeris 24 avril 2009 à 20:15 (UTC) ::::::Eh bien je suis désolé, mais je vois pas tellement de nouveautés, à part la présentation. L'interface n'est que déplacée, et je la trouve moins accessible. Voilà, je pense qu'on commençe à aller un peu mieux sur ce site, donc je vois plus vraiment l'interêt à tout déplaçer sur un site que je pense égal. Ce serait vraiment beaucoup plus simple de rester ici. Mias bon, wait and see :) Albatros77 25 avril 2009 à 08:23 (UTC) :::::::Oui il y a des questions à se poser sur mon interface, mais mes arguments tiennent toujours. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu le prenne comme ça pour des raisons que je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre. A noter que tu peux retrouver mes arguments ici Bonne continuation en tout cas Trazeris 25 avril 2009 à 10:15 (UTC)